


Farewell

by Spiltlava



Category: Persona 4, persona - Fandom
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Spoilers for March 20th
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiltlava/pseuds/Spiltlava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's March 20th, and Yu is getting ready to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> So I just beat Persona 4 and wow. A great game, even if it hurt me dearly. These were my feelings during March 20th.

Yu isn’t an emotional boy. 

But when it’s March 20th, and he has said goodbye to his friends, and is speaking to Dojima, he finds his words caught in his throat.

Nanako is at his feet, looking firmly away and trying her hardest not to cry. He is impressed and saddened at the thought of leaving.

He himself is trying his hardest to hold back his tears, face twisted into a grimace that only intensifies when Dojima addresses him.

 

“Let me see your face.”

 

The teenager has trouble lifting his head, because then Dojima can see that he’s not as composed at he’d like to be, that there are tears underlining his bottom eyelashes, making them stick together and shine in the daytime light.

 

His uncle now has two children who are trying to be strong, but he knows in just a few minutes Nanako will begin to cry. So he takes them to the Flood Plain, and as soon as they’re sitting, she’s begun to weep.

Yu bites down on his lip so hard it will bruise, but the tears overflow and drip down his cheeks and chin anyways.

“Hey,” 

Dojima calls, voice turned soft and slightly awkward. He opens his arms and Nanako’s in them in seconds, and the city boy is fine where he is but then he’s given a look and next thing he knows his face is buried in his uncle’s shoulder. 

Shakes wracking his body and now two people are crying.

There’s a hand on his back, rubbing smooth circles comfortingly, encouraging. 

 

* * *

 

Time passes slowly before Yu pulls away, wiping his tears with the back of his hand and laughing awkwardly.

“Sorry.” He apologies, even though there’s a noise from the adult that roughly translates to ‘Never apologize’.

“I just… I don’t want to go. I know I have people waiting for me, but I’ve made so many friends here. I don’t want to leave.”

This is the most he’s spoken in a long while, as he’s more silent and collective. But the day is here, and he wants to stay.

His uncle doesn't say anything, Nanako is still crying, but it's slowed to sniffles and gasps. 

 

This is his family. 

 

He doesn't want to leave them.


End file.
